1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for mounting a semiconductor chip (hereinafter called a xe2x80x9csemiconductor packagexe2x80x9d), a process for producing the same, and a semiconductor module using the same, more particularly relates to the structure of an external connection terminal for providing electrical connection with a motherboard or other mounting board when mounting a semiconductor package on a board, specifically to the shape of a pad to which an external connection terminal is bonded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a semiconductor package of the related art. A semiconductor package 10, shown here as a multilayer printed circuit board, mounts a semiconductor chip 1 shown by the broken lines through its electrode terminals 2. The semiconductor package 10 is provided with a core board 11, conductor layers 12 including interconnection patterns and pads formed on the two surfaces of the core board 11, a resin 13 filled in through holes of the core board 11, second resin layers 14 of the printed circuit board, via holes 15 formed in the resin layers 14, conductor layers 16 including interconnection patterns and pads formed on the resin layers 14, third resin layers 17 of the printed circuit board, via holes 18 formed in the resin layers 17, conductor layers 19 including interconnection patterns and pads formed on the resin layers 17, protective films 20 formed on the resin layers 17 and conductor layers 19 other than portions of the pads P (19) of the conductor layers 19, pins 21 provided as external connection terminals, and solder 22 for bonding the pins 21 to the pads P (19) of the conductor layer 19 exposed from the lower protective film 20.
The shapes of the pads P (19) of the conductor layer 19 exposed from the lower protective film 20 are shown schematically (by the hatchings) as seen planarly along the line A-Axe2x80x2 in the semiconductor package 10. As illustrated, one pad P is formed for each pin 21.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of an example of the layout of interconnections in the semiconductor package 10. The interconnections (signal lines WS, power line WP, and ground line WG) and pads P are formed,from parts of the conductor layers 19 formed by patterning (FIG. 1). The interconnections (WS, WP, and WG), are connected to corresponding pads P (FIG. 2) and further are connected to pins 21 from the pads through solder 22 (FIG. 1).
That is, in a semiconductor package of the related art, one interconnection was connected to one external connection terminal (pin) through one pad.
In recent years, along with the demand for greater integration of semiconductor chips, greater density of interconnections and more pins have been demanded, from semiconductor packages mounting them. At the same time, the packages are being asked to be made smaller and thinner. Along with this, the space between pads to which the external connection terminals are bonded is becoming smaller (in the example of FIG. 2, 800 xcexcm). The laying of interconnections at the same interconnection layer is therefore becoming more, difficult space-wise.
Various methods are therefore being applied to deal with this. One of these methods is to widen the space between pads to which the external connector terminals are bonded so as to secure enough space for laying the required interconnections.
Another method is to utilize two or more interconnection layers connected to each other through via holes and lay the interconnections over the interconnection layers and through the via holes when laying the interconnections at the same interconnection layer is difficult.
In the above way, in a semiconductor package of the related art, various methods have been applied to enable the required interconnections to be laid. All of these methods, however, still suffer from problems.
In the method of increasing the space between pads for securing space for laying the interconnections, if trying to keep the number of external connection terminals provided (that is, the number of pads provided) the same, the problem arises that the semiconductor package becomes relatively large in size. This runs counter to the current demand for smaller sized packages. Conversely, if trying to increase the space between pads without changing the package size, the number of the external connection terminals provided has to be reduced. This blocks the greater density of interconnections.
As a method for providing the required number of external connection terminals and securing sufficient space between pads without changing the size of the package, it may be considered to reduce the size of the individual external connection terminals (that is, the size of the individual pads).
With this method, however, it is not possible to secure sufficient reliability of connection since the mechanical bonding strength between the resultantly much smaller external connection terminals and the corresponding resultantly much smaller pads is small. Further, since the external connection terminals are small in size, when mounting the package to the motherboard or other mounting board as well, the bonding strength of the external connection terminals of the package and the mounting board is small and sufficient reliability of connection cannot be obtained.
On the other hand, with the method of using two or more interconnection layers connected through via holes and laying the interconnections over the interconnection layers and through the via holes, since the interconnections which should inherently be laid on the outermost interconnection layers including the pads to which the external connection terminals are bonded (in the example of FIG. 1, the conductor layers 19) are laid with other connection layers through the via holes, there is the disadvantage of an inevitable increase in the number of interconnection layers. This leads to an increase in the thickness of the package and runs counter to the current demand for thinner semiconductor packages.
Further, in current semiconductor packages where greater density is being demanded, even if interconnections can be laid at the same interconnection layer, the interconnection patterns are close to each other, so crosstalk may occur between the interconnections, the potential of the power line etc. may fluctuate, or other problems may occur. In particular, in a package mounting a high frequency use semiconductor chip for which a high speed switching operation is demanded, cross-talk noise easily occurs along with the rise in frequency or switching noise occurs due to the high speed on/off operation of the switching element. Due to this, the potential of the power line etc. easily fluctuates.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor package device raising the freedom of layout of interconnections, facilitating greater compactness and thinness, securing sufficient reliability of connection, and contributing to the reduction of cross-talk noise etc., a process for producing the same, and a semiconductor module using that semiconductor package.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor package provided with an interconnection layer including an interconnection pattern and pad formed on an insulating substrate or insulating layer, a protective layer covering the interconnection layer except at the portion of the pad and the insulating substrate or insulating layer, and an external connection terminal bonded with the pad exposed from the protective layer, the pad to which the external connection terminal is bonded being comprised of a plurality of pad segments, sufficient space being opened for passing an interconnection between pad segments, and the pad segments being comprised of at least one pad segment connected to an interconnection and other pad segments not connected to interconnections.
Since the semiconductor package according to the present invention comprises a pad to which an external connection terminal is bonded by a plurality of pad segments and opens sufficient space for passing an interconnection between pad segments, it is possible to easily lay interconnections at the interconnection layer and possible to increase the freedom of laying the interconnections.
Each of the plurality of pad segments forming a pad is smaller than the pad in size. On the other hand, there is no need to reduce the external connection terminal in accordance with the size of the pad segments. The external connection terminal has a size corresponding to the pad formed by the plurality of pad segments, that is, a size covering all of the plurality of pad segments.
Therefore, the external connection terminal is not only bonded with the pad segments (at least one) connected with interconnections, but is also bonded with other pad segments not connected to interconnections. The bonding strength with the external connection terminal of the pad as a whole formed by the plurality of pad segments is secured and a sufficient reliability of connection between the pad and external connection terminal can be secured.
Further, since there is no need for reducing the size of the external connection terminal corresponding to the pad segments and the size may be one corresponding to the pad as a whole, when mounting the package to a motherboard or other mounting board, a bonding strength can be secured between the external connection terminal of the package and the mounting board and a sufficient reliability of connection can be secured.
Further, in the related art, it was necessary to lay the interconnections across two or more interconnection layers, but according to the present invention, it is possible to lay the interconnections at the same interconnection layer, so the disadvantage of the number of the interconnection layers increasing unnecessarily can be eliminated. This contributes to the greater thinness and smaller size of the semiconductor package.
Further, when assigning individual external connection terminals for individual signal, power, and ground use, for example, it is possible to pass a signal use interconnection between the plurality of pad segments forming a pad to which an external connection terminal assigned for ground use is connected, so it is possible to reduce the cross-talk noise etc. between signal use interconnections by the ground shielding effect.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a processing of producing a semiconductor package comprising the steps of forming a plurality of pad segments forming each pad to which each external connection terminal is bonded while opening up spaces sufficient for passing interconnections therebetween when forming an interconnection layer including interconnection patterns and pads on an insulating substrate or insulating layer, forming a protective layer covering the interconnection layer except at portions of pads formed by the plurality of pad segments and the insulating substrate or insulating layer, and bonding one external connection terminal to each pad formed by the plurality of pad segments exposed from the protective layer.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor module comprised of a semiconductor package of the present invention and a semiconductor chip mounted on a surface of the package opposite to the surface where the external connection terminals are bonded so that the electrode terminals of the semiconductor chip are electrically connected to the interconnection layer.